A Knights Tail 5: The Labyrinth
by Blissychild
Summary: Silvertaips and his Grandson silverslash are taken to a labyrinth. can they escape with there lives and the help of Silvertouch?


NB: just so you know, this story would make more sense if you read the first four first. But you don't have to.  
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own Pokémon and I don't own Crêpes either (Mmmm Crêpes).  
  
A Knights Tail 5: The Labyrinth  
  
Silvertips sent a charge of electricity down his black sword. The silvertip of the blade turned yellow and slightly red before he plunged it into the Snorlax's back. Blood temporarily stained the sword red. The beast screamed in pain before dropping to the ground, dead.  
  
Silvertips was breathing heavily. He pulled his sliver-tipped sword from the back of the Pokémon and jumped to the grass.  
  
"Sir Silvertips are you alright?" Sir Shine came running up to him. The Ampharos' tail had an unnatural glow that he was famous for.  
  
"I'll be fine." Silvertips grunted.  
  
Shine looked at the slash across Silvertips' stomach.  
  
"Let's get you to the hospital wing, eh?" Sir Shine helped the Pikachu up and began to half carry; half support the injured Pikachu knight back to the castle.  
  
***  
  
A few days after Silvertips had slain the evil Snorlax that had been terrorising the kingdom he had fully healed. Silvertips walked into the Thunder hall, a place famous for the Knights of the Thunder table, and took his seat at the top of the lightning bolt-shaped table. He sighed. Once his father had taken the same seat at this table, before he had died to save Silvertips and Silvertouch, Silvertips' daughter, from a black Charizard.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and in ran a small Pikachu. This Pikachu like its mother and grandfather had been born with a mark of silver upon its fur. The stripes across its back, which should have been brown, were a silver-grey colour and he had therefore been named Silverslash.  
  
"Please… hide ME!" Silverslash breathed diving under the table. Silvertips chuckled.  
  
"What's wrong now?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Well you see…I was training with Charisma and I kinda'…" Silverslash lowed his ears.  
  
"Well?" Silvertips put his head under the table with his grandson.  
  
"I kinda' pulled her tail." He winced as he said.  
  
"Is this that lovely Pikachu you have a crush on, the one who hates to have her tail pulled?" Silvertips smiled.  
  
Silverslash nodded.  
  
"Well I am unimpressed!" Silvertips pulled his head out from under the table and closed his eyes.  
  
"What? Why?" Silverslash came out from his hiding place.  
  
"You are trying to be top knight in of Thunder table and yet you are scared of a female Pikachu, who, you only have to apologise to and she'll probably forgive you."  
  
Silverslash lowered his ears again. "Yeah but… you see…"  
  
Silvertips hushed him; "I guess I'll have to do it for y-"  
  
The doors were pushed open again but this time with more force. A female Pikachu stood there with fire burning in her eyes.  
  
"SILVERSLASH!!!!" Charisma yelled.  
  
Silverslash ducked behind Silvertips.  
  
"So you were saying you'd do it for me?" Silverslash asked.  
  
Silvertips looked at Charisma, "Sorry you're on your own!" He quickly slipped out of the line of fire.  
  
"Silverslash!" Charisma set her sights on the poor knight.  
  
"Err…yes?" He smiled.  
  
She growled and stomped towards him, for an instant Silvertips thought she was going to crack the marble floor.  
  
"Don't try your innocent act on me Sir Silverslash!" She poked him in the stomach with every word. "You should know that no-one pulls my tail without paying the price!"  
  
"Yeah but you see…" Silverslash started shaking.  
  
Charisma shot a look of fury at Silverslash before, "pi-ka~CHUUUU!"  
  
Silverslash was left smoking slightly after Charisma finished her attack. Silvertips was glad he hadn't gone after a tough woman but maybe that's what Silverslash needed.  
  
"What's going on here?" Silvertouch's musical voice entered the room.  
  
Charisma's personality changed instantly.  
  
"Hello Silvertouch." She smiled. Silvertouch looked at her son who was still lightly smoking on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry he pulled your tail Charisma." Said Silvertouch.  
  
"How did you…?" Oh yeah Silvertouch had psychic powers, she kept forgetting.  
  
"That's okay, I think he learned his lesson."  
  
"Yes." Silvertouch laughed as her son got off the floor mumbling something about females.  
  
"Silvertips take a large step left please." Silvertouch turned to her father.  
  
Silvertips did as he was told and no sooner than he did this, a blue flash filled the room and a kadabra stood in the place he had been standing before.  
  
"~I have come to collect you~" The Kadabra said telepathically.  
  
"Collect us for what?" Silvertips asked stepping protectively in front of his family.  
  
"~You do not know?~" The Kadabra asked.  
  
"Know what?" Silverslash asked.  
  
A pidgeotto flew into the room. The Kadabra looked at it.  
  
"~You are late~"  
  
"I'm sorry but there was a storm." The pidgeotto said bowing to the Kadabra.  
  
"Why are you here?" Said Silvertips.  
  
"~I have come to challenge you~"  
  
"Challenge me to what?"  
  
"~You and one other knight are to come with me for a worthy trial~" The Kadabra explained.  
  
"So?" Silverslash stood by his grandfather.  
  
"~Will you come, we must leave now~"  
  
"I guess…as long as you bring us back when you we are finished." Said Silvertips.  
  
"~Of course~"  
  
"Can we come and watch?" Asked Silvertouch, referring to her and Charisma.  
  
"~You can stand at the exit in case they reach it~"  
  
"Exit?" Silvertips asked but he didn't get any answer. The Pikachus began to glow blue and disappeared along with the Kadabra.  
  
***  
  
Silvertips woke up, he felt like a Snorlax had hit his head, slowly he got up and looked around. He was in what looked like a stone corridor lit with lanterns. The corridor didn't have a roof on but the walls were topped with deadly points of curving metal. He heard a moan next to him. Silverslash was waking up on the floor next to him.  
  
"What happened?" He asked groggily.  
  
"I think we were teleported to this place." Silvertips helped Silverslash up.  
  
"Where's Charisma and mum?"  
  
Silvertips looked around but they weren't there.  
  
"Silvertouch! Charisma!" He called out…nothing.  
  
"~Do not be afraid, they are safely standing at the end of the Labyrinth~" Silvertips recognised the telepathic voice of the Kadabra.  
  
"What?" Silverslash called out.  
  
"~You are in a maze. If you can work your way to the exit you will be free to go~" The voice explained.  
  
"We never agreed to this!" Silvertips' paw absentmindedly reached for his sword, which surprisingly appeared in a flash of blue.  
  
"~You may need that~" They could tell the Kadabra had left.  
  
"Well I guess we just have to keep going until we can find the exit!" Silverslash started off down the corridor. Silvertips took one last look around before following.  
  
***  
  
After a few uneventful hours of finding only dead-ends the Pikachus began to tire.  
  
"I can't stand being in here any more, all I see are these stupid walls!" Silverslash lost it and thunder shocked a wall, nothing happened.  
  
"There's no point in stopping now Silverslash." Silvertips walked a few steps further.  
  
"Silvertips…Silverslash are you there?" He heard someone call.  
  
"Who's there?" He called back.  
  
"Silvertouch!"  
  
"Silvertouch where are you?" Silverslash called out.  
  
"At the entrance." She answered, "I can see you."  
  
"How?" Silvertips asked Silverslash.  
  
"Duh she can 'see' us!"  
  
"Oh… yeah."  
  
"If you go forward and then take the first left you'll be closer to the exit!" Silvertouch called.  
  
Silvertips and Silverslash followed Silvertouch's instruction for half an hour.  
  
"Nearly there!" Charisma shouted to them.  
  
Silverslash's ears pricked up.  
  
"Can you hear that?" He asked Silvertips.  
  
Silvertips listened.  
  
"Yeah. What is it?"  
  
The tapping sound came nearer. Suddenly Silvertouch's voice was screaming to them. "RUN!"  
  
"What is it?" Silvertips asked. All of a sudden a large Tauros rounded the corner they had come down previously. It looked hungry. Silvertips tried giving it a Thunder attack…nothing.  
  
"Which way!" Silvertips called out as the two knights ran quickly from the giant bull.  
  
"Left then right and you're out!" She called. Silverslash shot out in front.  
  
"Slow down!" Silvertips called, "You should knighted Sir Silverslash the Swift if we ever get out of here!" Silvertips joked.  
  
They went left and a horrible thought struck Silvertips, if they led that Tauros to the exit Silvertouch and Charisma could get hurt. He stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Silverslash asked stopping also.  
  
"I can't go." Said Silvertips. He took the sword from his belt. The black metal tipped in silver flashed.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I must lead that Tauros away from you and my daughter." He answered pushing his sword into Silverslash's paws.  
  
"No you have to!" Silverslash pushed it back.  
  
"I must protect you now go." Silvertips gave a final push to Silverslash causing him to go to the exit. The Tauros caught up with the Pikachu's.  
  
"This way you overgrown Miltank!" Silvertips called. The enraged beast followed after the fleeing Pikachu.  
  
Silverslash ran to the exit with the sword in his paws and tears in his eyes. Silvertouch and Charisma met him at the door. Between sobs he explained what happened. A final "CHUUUU!" Was heard from the maze then silence. The three Pikachus feel into each other's arms, racked with grief over the loss of the knight.  
  
***  
  
After being transported back to the castle Silverslash called a meeting in the Thunder Hall. He stood on a ladder leaning against the wall above the fireplace. He ran his paw across the red scale, oval crystal and yellow fang on there, each taken from the great beasts slain by his great- grandfather Sir Silvertail the Wise.  
  
Silverslash fitted the black and silver-tipped sword under the silver tail. He stepped down and looked back up. The other knights gathered around in a semi-circle. Silvertouch sobbed quietly, tears falling from her pink eyes. Charisma tried to comfort her and stopped herself from bursting into tears at the same time.  
  
"Long live Sir Silvertips the Seeker." Said Silverslash. The knights repeated.  
  
"And long live Sir Silvertail the Wise."  
  
"Long live Sir Silvertail the Wise!"  
  
The end  
  
  
  
*Sob* wasn't that sad, yet another of the Silver line died to save his family. *Sob* I really want some reviews for this story, even flames (Our tears shall put them out).  
  
I still have about another two of these stories so keep an eye out.  
  
Until next time,  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
Blissychild 


End file.
